


A Poem - by Me

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Poetry, Sexual Content, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: John and Sherlock in a tree....





	A Poem - by Me

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published on Tumblr.

John and Sherlock in a tree  
It was for a case you see  
But soon the boredom did set in  
And they began to do their thing

There was kissing  
There was hugging  
And then of course  
A lot of loving

If you think their arboreal state  
These coital matter did complicate  
Then the thing that you must understand  
Is Sherlock's determined to get his man

And if that means that he must cling  
To branches while John gets it in  
Then Sherlock he will hold on tight  
And ride John's cock all day and night.

**Author's Note:**

> I am DaisyFairy1 on Tumblr.


End file.
